I was there I remember it, All Too Well
by magickalcharlie
Summary: Before Caroline, that was another girl that had captured Klaus's heart. After what it seem like forever for the two, can the two find a way to love again or will Klaus forever be alone? Over a hundred years have gone by, before the Salvatore brothers' learn there's more of them.Can they trust their new found family? Klaus/O.C., Damon/Elena, O.C./Katherine, Katherine/Stefan
1. Progolue: Part 1

**Prologue: Part 1**

**This is the Last Time I'm asking you this.**

**(I will mention some events that have has taken place within the show. However, they may or may not be in order of when it was aired on the show, for that the story IS NOT following the show. Please do not be alarm or upset by this. If you don't like this, then please don't the story.)**

**I will be alternating between two different point of views. Every odd number chapter (including this progolue) will be told from a third person point of view. Awhile every even number chapter (including progolue part 2) will be told from first person in the eyes of the main character with is an original character of mine.**

* * *

Before Caroline, that was another girl that had captured Klaus's heart. After what it seem like forever for the two, can the two find a way to love again or will Klaus forever be alone? Over a hundred years have gone by, before the Salvatore brothers' learn there's more of they trust their new found family? Klaus/O.C., Damon/Elena, O.C./Katherine, Katherine/Stefan

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

******Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"Klaus," a girl's voice rang into the original's ear.

"Yes my love," the vampire turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Join me, will you?" The girl motioned to an empty spot next to her on the bed.

The girl soon met his lips upon hers, so soft and subtle did Klaus kiss the girl. Gently brushing his lips against hers, he kissed the girl with such passion. His lips trailed off away, kissing down the girl's jaw line, stopping where the jaw met the neck. Delicately ever so did, Klaus kissed this spot in result a slight moan left from the girl's lips. "My love, answer me this." Klaus whispered.

"Anything for you my dear," the girl rested her forehead along side the vampire's cheek looking up at him.

Carefully did Klaus think about his words before he spoke, not wanting to alarm his beautiful raven-hair mistress. "Klaus?" the girl watched him curiously. Turning his attention back to the girl, Klaus wanted to study the girl for one last time.

"Will you love me for all there is?" The vampire finally said.

"I don't think I understand," the girl sat up straight upon the bed, "You know that I love you, Klaus."

"Mmm, I know. I know my love but, will you love me 'til the end of time and back? When there's nothing left and that life its self feels like it's about to rip apart at the seams? If somehow tomorrow I was no longer here and you were left here all by yourself, will you still love me? "The original vampire looked into the icy blue eyes that he called home; searching, wondering, for the answers that he had longed for.

"Klaus, I don't know where this is coming from but, yes. I love you more than anything, more than life it's self. You are the one thing in my entire existence that's ever felt right. You are everything to me. If anything was to ever happen to you and I was left here alone, I would be truly devastated beyond repair but I would still love you. I will love you not just to the end of time and back but, beyond that. I will continue to love you even in death. I will always love you and there's nothing in this world that can ever change that."

As the girl spoke, Klaus found what he was looking for in the girls' eyes: Truth, sincere honest, and above all that, true love. He knew that even after tomorrow, that she will love him no matter what the cost. Yes, she will grieve for awhile, he knew that was certain but, she will love him throughout it and that's all he needed to know. It pained the original vampire to know that this was his last night with the beautiful girl he's come to love. It seemed like she brought him to almost feel human again, even though she herself was a vampire. He knew he couldn't stay as long as Mikael was searching for him. He only hoped that she will stay safe in all this and that, one day they will met and love again.

"I love you too, my love, more than you could even imagine and for that, I am deeply sorry."

"Klaus I don't –"

"Listen to me, will you?" he cautiously waited for an answer, only to receive a slow nod. Slowly but, surely did Klaus do the one thing he will ever regret in his lifetime. Compelling the one person he promised himself he wouldn't. "I want you to leave this place okay? I want you to run from here as far as you can and to not come back. No matter what anything or anyone tells you, don't come back to New York." Once done compelling the girl, Klaus closed his eyes and bought his lips to hers for the last time. Soft and sweet the kiss was shorten when the girl vanished. Already the original vampire mourned for the girl he loved. As he sat there on the bed, where she once laid next to him, he silently cried. Only a single tear was shed from his eyes, too tired and torn to move, the tear tickled its way down his cheek landing on his lips. It was the bittersweet after taste of his tear that made him realize that nighttime had passed and it was now daylight. He felt the warmth of the sunlight beam into the room upon his face. By this time, his beloved beauty was probably half-across the world by now. He only wished that she will continue to love him, like she said, that when they do met once again, the she will forgive him, and that above all, that she'll be happy where ever she was. More than anything, he had hoped that he had compelled the girl to forget him, as like he did Stefan but, as much he wanted to, his heart wouldn't let him. He couldn't bare the fact, if he ever saw her again, that she wouldn't recognize him, or worst, love someone else. No, he couldn't deal with it, his heart wouldn't allow it.


	2. Progolue: Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2**

**You break my heart in a blink of an eye.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The clock on the table stand burned at bright red nine o'clock. It was time for bed and Klaus still hadn't joined me.

"Klaus," I spoke.

"Yes my love," I watched as the original vampire turn his head in my direction.

"Join me, will you?" I motioned at the empty spot next to me.

Instantly I felt his lips subtly touch mine with such softness. Like always, Klaus kissed me ever so gentle with more passion behind each one. Never have I ever thought I would meet a man who would love me as much he does, or kiss me like he does. After a while, Klaus moved away from kissing me, to kissing down my jaw line. After each one, he kissed me gentler then the one before, I felt myself tense as he did this. Stopping, I had hoped it wasn't over before nothing had even started, then I felt him kiss me just beneath my ear where the jaw line and neck met. He did this so gracefully, a moan had left my lips before I had even known it had happened.

"My love, answer me this." Klaus whispered right in my ear.

"Anything for you my dear," tired I rested my forehead along his cheek; looking up into the eyes I had fallen in love with. A few seconds had passed and Klaus hadn't said a thing. "Klaus," I watched with concern. What could he be thinking about? He's never taken so long to say something. As I watched him, he stared back at me, as if something was wrong. Finally, he spoke.

"Will you love me for all there is?"

"I don't think I understand," I sat up straight upon the bed. What had gotten into him? Klaus has never asked anything like this before, "You know that I love you, Klaus."

"Mmm, I know. I know my love but, will you love me 'til the end of time and back? When there's nothing left and that life its self feels like it's about to rip apart at the seams? If somehow tomorrow I was no longer here and you were left here all by yourself, will you still love me? "At this Klaus stared straight into my eyes, as if he wasn't sure that I didn't love him. Scared at the unknown, there really was only one thing to do. To tell him exactly how I felt about him.

"Klaus, I don't know where this is coming from but, yes. I love you more than anything, more than life it's self. You are the one thing in my entire existence that's ever felt right. You are everything to me. If anything was to ever happen to you and I was left here alone, I would be truly devastated beyond repair but I would still love you. I will love you not just to the end of time and back but, beyond that. I will continue to love you even in death. I will always love you and there's nothing in this world that can ever change that." I had stopped talking before my voice started to choke up, it was bad enough tears were forming in the back of my eyes. I had a terrible feeling in the back of my gut, telling me something bad was bound to happen soon.

"I love you too, my love, more than you could even imagine and for that, I am deeply sorry."

"Klaus I don't –"

"Listen to me, will you?" I didn't know what was happening before me but, quicker than I knew I slowly nodded in response. I than realized Klaus's eyes had widen and I knew that he was about to compel me. I couldn't understand why he would do that to me. "I want you to leave this place okay? I want you to run from here as far as you can and to not come back. No matter what anything or anyone tells you, don't come back to New York." He had compelled me. He had told to run from here and not to come back. Why would he do that? He had just said he loved me and now he's sending me away. What was going on? I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave the one person in my life that made me feel special, but there was nothing I could do to stop myself. I watched Klaus close his eyes and for last time he pulled me into a bittersweet kiss goodbye. Cutting it short, the compelled part of me ran out the door, out of the place I had called home for the pass ten years.

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet took me, and I didn't dare to look back. I was doing what I was asked to do. To go far away possible from the one place I had ever called home. From the one person that held my heart. Tears started to stream down my face, blurring my vision. They didn't stop and neither did I. It seemed like forever, until I found myself catching my breath and wiping the tears away. Not knowing where I was, I had stopped the next person that had walked by.

"Excuse me sir, but where am I? I must ask" I gazed up at the man, still catching my breath.

"You're in Australia, ma'am." With that the man walked off.

Australia. That's were my feet had taken me. It was the farthest place away from New York City. At that, I had remembered Klaus had compelled me. "Why? Why would he do that?" I found myself crying again. There in the middle of the sidewalk, I had broken down and fell to my knees crying. I didn't understand what made Klaus do what he did but, at that I know now why he asked me, if I would love him for all there is. I told him the truth, I told him what I felt and yet, he sent me away.


	3. Forgetting him is like

**Chapter 1**

**Forgetting him is like…**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Elena!" a certain blonde ran down the halls after the girl.

"Caroline," the brunette turned to face her friend.

"You can't avoid him forever," said the blonde.

"I'm not avoiding him Caroline, " the blonde arched an eyebrow at her classmate.

"Alright fine, I'm avoiding him but, what do you expect me to do? He slept –".

"With Rebekah and you slept with Damon. So why does it even matter?" The blonde couldn't understand what was bugging her friend so much.

"Really Caroline? She ran me off the bridge, has constantly tried to kill me and everyone else, not to mention she absolutely hates me. What else is there to say? Is there no other reason, for Stefan not –"once again did Caroline cut her off.

"Not to do what he freely wants with every right he has?"

"Caroline, this is Rebekah that we're talking about it."

"And Stefan, have you ever thought he actually genuinely likes her? All you've ever known about Stefan is when he was in love with you, and now, he's not. Now he's showing someone else, that same affection and attention that he once showed you. I don't know if he and Rebekah is a real thing but, I do know is that he's finally moved on and you're ignoring him. Yeah sure, he did the same thing when you moved on but, that was different and I'm not talking about the sire bond, you know that."

"I don't know. I just know, that it's –"

"You love Damon don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why is it that you're acting if you're still in love with Stefan then?"

"I'm not. That's not at all how I'm acting."

"Yes, it is." Bonnie chimed in as she approached the two girls.

"Hi Bonnie," Elena said as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. "I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Could have fooled us, because it sure looks that way, by the way you're acting." Bonnie responded as she walked around the long brunette.

"Yeah," Caroline followed in suite, as Elena was left there in the hall alone.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Bonnie retorted as she stepped inside the classroom.

"What it is?" Caroline questioned as her eyes followed Bonnie's. "Oh"

"What are you two staring…at? " Elena's eyes found what her friends were talking about. There in the middle of the classroom, sat the very two people they were talking about it. "Stefan and Rebekah," the girl let out a sigh. Right on cue, did the two turned their attention to the three girls. "Great," she snide, at this Rebekah smirked.

"Bekah, " Stefan glanced over at the original.

"What," she replied. Stefan only continued to look over at her. "I'll play nice, just like you asked. There's nothing to worry about." The girl folded her arms and legs as she tried to lean back into her chair.

"Yeah, let's just see how long that actually last." Stefan said as he pointed his pencil to the paper on his desk.

"Well, I'll say. Isn't this a lovely site to see? All of my favorite people in one exact area," Kol wrapped his arms around the three girls that still stood at the door.

"Kol," Rebekah reacted.

"Ah, sister isn't this nice? It sure is for me. It's definitely a pleasure to see you, since you moved out of brother's place." The other original made his way to the seat in front of the girl.

"What are you doing here Kol?" she questioned.

"What are you doing here? Why is it that anyone is here? To learn my dear sister, I actually do wish to get my education on, since dear Klaus did dagger me for the last one hundred years."

"Whatever," the girl signed as she turned her attention somewhere else.

Stefan smiled at the other vampire, "Kol."

"Stefan," the boy responded, acknowledging his sister's man or whatever he was to her.

"Okay, will everyone please take your seats, class will shortly begin afterward. Thank you very much." A man who couldn't have been more than thirty years old made his way to the teacher's desk. He stood at least six-foot tall, with muscles upon muscles. He had skin that was so fair and flawless, that he would put snow-white out of shame. He had those deep dark chocolate eyes you could find yourself lost in, and if it wasn't that, then you would be dreaming of them even in your dreams. His hair was a dark brown mess that kind of just fell in perfect place every time. It was without a doubt that every girl in the room was instantly in love with the man already. The only ones that weren't, were the ones that could sense the truth of their new fond history teacher. Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah instantly smell the vampire scent on him, as he first walked through the door; as well as Stefan, Kol, and Tyler.

Finally the new vampire looked up from the teacher's desk with a smile. All the girls in the room swoon over this and at that did the vampire chuckled.

"Alright, to start class I would like to introduce myself. For one, yes I am quite young to be teaching. I was actually blessed with a very smart brain which allowed excelling in school and graduating at a very young age. Uh, let's see, I just moved here last week from Berlin, and no I am not German. I'm actually half-French and half-Italian, with that being said my name is Auburn. I rather be called 'Skye' instead of Auburn but, you on the other hand may call me by my last name, which is Salvatore."


	4. I follow, I follow you home

**Chapter 2**

**I Follow, I Follow you home.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

I ran. I ran where ever my feet would take me. I remembered the last time I felt like this, Klaus had compelled me. This time, it wasn't against my own free will; it was the fear of one of the five hunters. I didn't stop until the aroma of vampires and werewolves hit me like a brick wall. Mystic Falls is what the town sign said following the scent I found myself a high school.

Not wanting to go in, I ran along the building until I found a room that had vampires written all over. I had sensed five vampires, and what had felt like a werewolf, vampire hybrid. Had Klaus finally broken the curse?

"…since dear Klaus did dagger me for the last one hundred years." Klaus? Dagger? What was this vampire talking about and how did he know Klaus? I knew that Klaus didn't always tell me things and sometimes it was for the best but, who was the guy and why would Klaus _dagger _him?

"Okay, will everyone please take your seats, class will shortly begin afterward. Thank you very much." Auburn? What is he doing here? Especially teaching?

"I just moved here last week from Berlin…" So that's where he was. Well at least that's where he was_ last_ year.

I got up and left the school grounds, finding myself outside a building called Mystic Grill. I walked in finding that it had a bar. The one thing that made me love being a vampire was the tolerance I had for alcohol. It was somewhat amazing on how much alcohol I could drink. Not to mention it soothed the thirst for blood. I made my way to it and sat my self down at the far left end, excluding myself.

Interested by the vampire that knows of Klaus and that my older brother Auburn was here in town teaching, I convinced myself to stay. First of all, I was going to need a place to stay. If Auburn is here, then he must have a place then but, I don't want him to know that I'm here. At least not yet. I wonder if there's any land for sell. I could certainly have a house built, especially if Auburn if here. Then we can live like a family. Well, first got to find the other three Salvatores' first, before we can become a family again.

"Ah, well isn't it my least favorite Salvatore." No, it couldn't be. How did he know? I never told him.

"What do want Klaus?" a man's voice responded. _What?_ I turned my head only half way to see Klaus talking to what seems another vampire. _Exactly how many vampires live in this town?_

"Oh Damon, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to drink. It's not a surprised that you're here. Is this seat taken?" Klaus pointed to the seat right of this Damon character.

"What do you think?" sarcastically did he reply.

"I see." Klaus then took the seat left of the guy.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Same as you. To drink. I mean, I have nothing else to do, no one to torture, no one to sire. So here I am."

"Wow. What will you do, when everything you hope to accomplish is done or not possible to achieve?"

"I suppose I could join you with your daily drink, as like Alaric did but, there is one thing on my agenda that will forever keep me busy."

"And what's that?"

"Aria."

He still thinks of me? After all these years he still thinks of me? I had only hoped that he would. That one day, he would explain to me why did, what he did.

"Who's Aria?"

"A certain vampire, that I'm determined to find."

"Is she special or something?"

"She's special alright, that's for sure. I haven't seen her in quite some time and I can't seem to find anyone who knows her."

"Then why don't you just ask Bonnie for help?"

"Oh yes. Let me go ask the one person in town who hates me the most, for a favor. Now why didn't think of that?" Klaus snapped.

"Geez, sorry. Just trying to help a dude."

"Yeah well, I don't need your help Damon. I'm perfectly fine on my own thank you very much. Well this was nice, but I must be on my way. Do tell Elena I said 'Hi'." I watched Klaus rose from his seat; quickly I ducked behind the counter, for not wanting to be seen.

"I'll make sure she get's the message." The guy Damon smiled.

Intrigued, I made my way over to where Klaus was just sitting at. "Care if I join you?"

I watched Damon take a hard look at me, before responding.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," I slide into the seat with my drink in hand.

"You new in town?"

"Yeah, just got in now actually. You wouldn't know any good places to stay would you?" I was playing with my drink instead of actually drinking it. I wanted to know more about this Damon and more of what was going on in this town. More importantly, I wanted to know what Klaus knew.

"Actually I do. I live in the Salvatore Boarding House and we might just have a place for you."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Well, it's settled then and just who do I have to thank?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He extended his right out to shake, only to have me gladly expect it, "Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Charlie."


	5. I was reminiscing just the other day

**Chapter 3**

**I was reminiscing just the other day**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"...Salvatore." Skye looked around the room searching for the only pair of eyes that mattered to him. Stefan's.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Caroline uttered.

"That his name is Salvatore?" Elena replied from across the room.

"Yeah he did. So what of it?" Kol muttered into the girls conversation.

"You don't think he's related to Stefan and Damon. Do you?" the blonde ponder.

"I don't know," Elena whispered. "Maybe. Stefan?" Nothing came from the boy.

"Stefan?" Rebekah repeated for Elena this time, looking over at the boy.

Stefan remained quiet and still. Taking in what he just heard. His eyes were bulging out. If this man was a Salvatore and was indeed related to him, it was all news to him. As far as he knew there were no other Salvatores to his and Damon's knowledge. Quiet, still and shocked was how Stefan remained throughout the rest of the class. Never taking his eyes of the man. He didn't bother to even pay attention to what was going in the class. The only thing that concern him is this man. It was only 'til the bell rang, was when he moved out the door and out of the school.

-Salvatore Boarding House-

"Damon!" Stefan belted as he scoured the place looking for his brother.

"You beckoned?" Damon appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Did Dad have an relatives?" the younger brother asked as he walked into the living room area.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Damon followed.

"The new history teacher's last name...is Salvatore."

"Maybe someone had another baby in the family and didn't tell anyone. It's probably nothing." Damon scuffed as he poured two glasses of whiskey.

"Probably nothing if he was human."

"Say what?" the older brother questioned as he handed Stefan his glass.

"The new history teacher is a vampire." Stefan took a swig of whiskey.

"What?" Now curious of the man, Damon paid close attention to his younger brother.

"He also knows about us." Stefan gave a wary look.

"How exactly?"

"Well, he looked straight at me, when he said his name. So I'm pretty sure that's at least enough to go upon."

"Maybe he's lying."

"Why would this guy lie?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to scare you, to scare us."

"But why? Don't you think we should at least talk to him?"

"To say what exactly, Stefan? Oh hey, are you some long lost relative that we know nothing about?"

"So what if he is? It couldn't hurt to ask?"

Stefan questionly looked over at his brother. Hoping that he'll get an agreeing response. There just had to be some explaintion about the guy. Was he a Salvatore? If not, why say he is one. Why is he here? A millions thoughts ran through Stefan's mind but, the one that ran through the most was; Who did Damon have upstairs? Stefan could feel the presence of another vampire in the house alongside him and Damon but, Stefan didn't bother to question. Right now, he was more focus on the new history teacher, then Damon's company.

"Alright. Let's go talk to the guy." Uttered Damon, as he down the rest of his whiskey.

The two brothers whisked their way out of the house knowingly leaving an uncompany stranger in their home. To them it seem, she was the least of their problems.

Skye had walked into the Mystic Grill looking for a place to drink. Lucky for him, the place had a bar.

"A whiskey sour please." The new teacher took his place at the bar, as so did Damon and Stefan on both sides of him.

"Usual for me," Damon gestured.

"Just a coke for me." Stefan added, as he took his place to right of Skye.

"That's it? You know for a hundred sixty-three year old vampire, you'd think you would go for something else," Sky muttered into this glass.

"What is it that you want?" Damon beckoned.

"Want? I want nothing from you guys. I just simply want to know you two that's all." Skye motioned for another drink.

"So you're a Salvatore?" Stefan asked.

"Just like you."

"How do we know that you're not lying to us? Damon inquired.

"You have the originally family right here in town. I'm pretty sure you could get one of them to compell me, or am I wrong?" Skye glanced over his shoulder and motioned over to Klaus's direction. Stefan and Damon's eyes followed.

"If you're really a Salvatore. Then why are you here?" Stefan shifting his attention back to Skye.

"Like I said. I want to get to know you two."

"Why?" Damon requested.

"You see, you spend your whole life thinking that this is the only family you have. Then out of nowhere you find out you have two cousins you never even knew? You to tell me, if you found out, that you had some long lost relatives, you wouldn't want to get to know them?"

"I don't know. Stefan and I, seem to be doing fine. Then again, me and my baby brother also don't see eye to eye that often." Damon stated.

"Damon," Stefan simply just shooked his head. "Are there any others or is there just you?"

"Hmmn. There's five of us, including myself."

"So there's four others?" Stefan asked.

"Indeed. Besides myself, there's my twin sister, Aubrey. There's my baby brother Axel, there's Anita who's the youngest of all of us. When I mean youngest, I mean she was only about sixteen, seventeen when we were turn. The four of us were turned all at the same time."

"You said there were five of you." Damon remarked.

"I did. Aria's the last one."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, I couldn't help but, listen in on your conversation. I'm Klaus Mikealson. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Klaus extended his hand out to his new point of interest.

"Likewise,"

"I couldn't help but, hear you say the name Aria." Klaus smiled at the mere mention of the girl's name.

"I did. Have you met her?"

"Yes, I did. I have the vey lovely pleasure in meeting your sister back in the early 1900s. We had quite the fun, your sister and I. It was sort lived I must say. I did something I undeningly regret to this day. In fact, it's the only thing I regret doing to this day. I only wish to apogolize to your loving sister, in hopes that she forgives me. "

"Ah, you're the _that _guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I actually haven't seen any of my siblings since we've all went are separate ways awhile back but, Aria has always stay in close contact with me throughout the years. I remember one day speciafily she had came to me in Spain. Crying. So much crying. She never told me who it was and she never told me that you were an original but, she uttered on about the man she loved had sent her away. That was it. She didn't go into much detail. That was the last time I saw or heard from her. She was there one moment and then gone the next moment with Katherine."

"Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Yea."

"How do you know Katherine?" Stefan added.

"She's the one that turn us. Well to be honest, she had turn Aria first, intentionlly turning only her but, Aria had convince both her and my siblings and I to be turned."

"Well now we're not the only Salvatores' turn by that bitch. " Damon hissed. "She turn Stefan and I as well and, here's the kicker, Stefan had to convince _me _to drink any blood to finish the transtion. Crazy ain't it?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that but if I were you. I couldn't be calling Katherine a bitch or anything if it matters, whenever and _if_ Aria does show up."

"Why?"

"Well besides Klaus here, Katherine is the only other person Aria's loves. I don't mean no 'I love you like a friend and whatnot' I mean, 'I love you like let's go make sweet passionate love.' I may not know what it was like when you and Aria were together Klaus but, her and Katherine. It seems like there's no one else in the world but, them. "

"Shitting me, right?" Damon looked over pass Skye and right at Stefan.

"Trust me. I don't lie."

"Well that's just awesome." Stefan grinned at the subject.

"Just awesome indeed. How am I suppose to find Aria now? Katherine's been on the run from me for five hundred years? It's not like you know where she is. You just said that the last you saw her, was when I compelled her."

"You compelled her?!" Skye snapped.

"It was for her own protection. My father who was a vampire that hunted vampires was looking for me, at the time. So I simply compelled her to run. I told her to run away from New York City and to never look back. That's all. I wanted her safe."

"Wait. So you compelled Aria to run away from New York City in the early 1900s to save her from your father yet, you compelled me to forgetting that I never met you in the 1920s." Stefan inquired.

"Ah, but Stefan you lack the very reason why I did that. You see, I was protecting _Aria_ when I compelled her, were as, I was protecting _myself and Rebakah_ when I compelled you."

"Wait. Why didn't you just compell her to forget you? What if your father had found her and killed her?" Once again Skye snapped. He was getting furious thinking of the thought. Why didn't he do that instead? Wouldn't it have been safer for Aria?

"I couldn't. I wanted too but, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bare to think her not remembering me or worse falling in love with someone else. It pained me to think that, it still does to this day. I love your sister more than anything. I did what I thought was best for her. If you can't see that then that's fine. I didn't want to take away the memories that we had created. The moments we shared. The kisses that never happened. The ones that did. The endless nights of sweet pleaure that engulfed us with such love and passion. The days that were missed because I was gone or the days the she spent shopping with my sister, Rebakah. Aria means too much to me. Taking all those things from her, I don't think I could honestly live with myself."

"Do you really care about her that much?"

"I do." Klaus beamed.

"Here. This is the most recent picture I have." Skye dug his wallet out and handed Klaus a picture.

"Wait a sec.," Damon snatched the picture from Klaus's hands.

"I ensure you, if you want to live, give it back." Klaus demanded.

"I know this girl."

"What?" All three of them, Stefan, Skye and Klaus said in unison.

"Yea. Earlier today, it was right after you had came and sat down and drank with me. She walked up saying she was new in town. Said her name was Charlie."

"Now that I think of it. I do recall a fimiliar presence in the air." Klaus reported.

"Did you say 'Charlie?'" Skye asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"It's nothing. I hope. Where is she know?"

"At the Salvatore Boarding House."

With that being said, Klaus had disappeared.


End file.
